


Little Things That Make Me Love You

by foxesbox



Series: Opposites Attract [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Late Night Study Sessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, patton being ill, please just let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Just a few small scenes of the boys being dumb and gay and in love.





	Little Things That Make Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so for anyone from tumblr reading this: these scenes wont edit how i write asks too much - the boys are all still currently in their dorms right now, these are scenes that all happen before the fountain :3

Remus watched Patton write, the room silent apart from the occasional shuffle of paper and the scratching of the pen. His eyes scanned Patton’s face. His nose scrunched up every so often and his glasses slipped down his face a few times. Remus looked forward to nights like this more than he wanted to admit. Talking rarely happened – Patton spent most of the time working on assignments – but Remus didn’t him to talk. He was perfectly content watching Patton’s eyes glow in the soft amber light of the table lamp.

Remus crossed his arms and rested them on the table, his head then resting on top of them. He smiled as Patton’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth – A cute thing that Patton sometimes did when he was focusing hard enough.

“You’re stunning…” Remus whispered.

Patton didn’t respond verbally, and his eyes stayed glued on his paper, but Remus noticed how his cheeks darkened and he nearly dropped his pen. Remus closed his eyes, sleepiness taking over him.

* * *

“No- No, to the left- I still can’t reach it,” Remus whined.

Patton struggled to stand up straight as he lifted Remus a little higher. “This probably would’ve been easier if you just stood on a chair, Rem,” He said, although he couldn’t help but smile.

“Absolutely not, and I’m offended you would suggest such a boring- AH! I got it!!”

Patton stumbled and put Remus down again, his arms still around Remus’ waist. “I still don’t see why that mug was so important.”

Remus pouted. “I wanted to show you it, it reminded me of you. Look! It’s got a dog on it, and there’s paw prints on the rim, and look at the handle!”

Patton smiled as Remus rambled about the mug and where he’d found it. He sounded so excited, his smile wide and eyes shining – Patton’s mind drifted away as he thought about kissing that smile and seeing how Remus reacted. He pushed the thought away. He couldn’t do that. Not now – Not yet.

* * *

Patton sneezed and groaned, rolling over in his bed. Remus sat beside him, a look of concern of his face as Patton’s face scrunched up in pain. He picked up the cold cloth from the bedside table and dabbed it across Patton’s forehead.

“Remmmmmm…” Patton whined. His face was flushed red and hot to the touch. His head pounded and he squinted up at Remus, who without his glasses just looked blurred. The light behind him lit Remus up in a way that kinda looked like a heavenly glow. He giggled quietly and then winced as another jolt of pain shot through his head.

“Yeah, Pat?”

Patton reached up a shaky hand and booped Remus’ nose. “You look like an angelllll~”

Remus’ mouth opened in shock before he shook his head and chuckled. “I don’t think I’m the angel here, Patton.”

Patton pouted and shifted, lifting himself up slightly and holding himself up with his elbows. “You don’t agree?”

“No,” Remus said.

Patton whined again and headbutted Remus’ arm. “You’re so good, Rems!! Super great… You should like yourself more.”

Remus sighed and gently helped Patton lay down. “You’re sick and sleepy. We’ll have this conversation when you can think straight.”

Patton grinned. “I’ll never think straight. I’m gay.”

Remus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Go to sleep, Pat.”

Patton curled up, his eyes closing again. It didn’t take long for soft snores to fill the room. Remus let his smile fade as he ran his fingers through Patton’s hair.

“…I love you,” He whispered, although of course no answer came.


End file.
